


Focus On Me

by petrichorica



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Angst, F/M, I wrote this on an impulse at 3am please enjoy my sadness, Implied Sexual Assault, Spence shoots somebody, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 00:06:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9689915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petrichorica/pseuds/petrichorica
Summary: It wasn’t dying you were afraid of. It was leaving Spencer alone. The thought terrified you more than any horrific end you could possibly meet in your line of work. Spencer was your everything, your sun and moon, the light of your life. You knew he wouldn’t be able to live with himself without you. He’d lost too much already, losing you would be a final blow you knew he couldn’t take. You’d come close in the past. A bomb threat, a car accident while in pursuit, physical threats from unsubs here and there. But this was different. You knew you weren’t making it out of this alive.





	

It wasn’t dying you were afraid of. It was leaving Spencer alone. The thought terrified you more than any horrific end you could possibly meet in your line of work. Spencer was your everything, your sun and moon, the light of your life. You knew he wouldn’t be able to live with himself without you. He’d lost too much already, losing you would be a final blow you knew he couldn’t take. You’d come close in the past. A bomb threat, a car accident while in pursuit, physical threats from unsubs here and there. But this was different. You knew you weren’t making it out of this alive. 

You sat in front of a camera, tied to a chair and badly beaten. You had a serious stab wound in your stomach, and you knew you didn’t have long until you bled out. You were nearing the end of your life, yet all you could think about was leaving Spencer behind. 

Your captor circled you like a shark waiting to frenzy. He was a greasy 50-something who loved nothing more than killing women just like you. This psycho’s specific satisfaction came from the live broadcast he sent to his victim’s loved ones. That’s what hurt you the most. Knowing Spencer was watching was worse pain than any stab wound.

“Aren’t you gonna say hi to your audience?” The unsub spoke. Your attention wasn’t on him. All you could do was think of the events leading up to this. You replayed the scenario in your head.

The BAU had just picked up the case. It didn’t seem like anything particularly special or life-threatening at the time. The bodies of six women were found in the woods, all bearing marks of sexual assault and wounds consistent with physical beatings. It was like so many other cases you’d worked before, where the unsub turned out to be a garden variety misogynistic sadist. 

You and Reid however, were having a not-so-ordinary weekend before this had started. The two of you were having a normal Friday night in your apartment, or at least you were. Spencer had been nervous all night, and you could tell he had something he was keeping from you. Was he really expecting to hide things from a profiler? 

He had tried and failed to cook you Rossi-style pasta, and ended up ordering takeout Thai food instead. You had spent the last twenty minutes watching Spencer attempt to eat with chopsticks. 

“Spence, are you okay? You’ve been acting weird all night. Is something going on?” You said. Spencer swallowed nervously and ran a hand through the curls you loved so much. 

“I just-I tried to make this night perfect because it’s really important to me that this night is special. I love you, more than I ever thought I could love someone, and I wanted to show you that.” He said. His voice grew louder and more agitated as he spoke. Your brows furrowed. 

“Spencer, what-” Your voice caught in your throat as Spencer got out of his chair and knelt to the floor on one knee. 

“I was going to quote some useless statistics, and give you a long explanation as to why marriage is worth it, but I’m finding that when confronted with the real thing, all of that seems painfully superficial. (Y/N), you are the love of my life. You make me happier than I ever thought possible, happier than I ever thought I deserved. I wanna spend the rest of my life with you. So, if you’ll have me, will you do me the honor of marrying me?” Spencer pulled out a box with a simple but beautiful ring. Your eyes watered as you frantically nodded, speechless.

A tear rolled down your face as you thought of Friday’s events. Now it was Sunday, and you were about to die. You did the only think you could do.

“Spencer,” You sobbed. “I-I just want you to know that I love you so much, and I always will. I’m sorry we never got to plan our wedding. I’m sorry we never got to go on our honeymoon. I’m sorry we never got to have kids, and grow old together. I’m sorry I won’t get to be there for you. Please stay strong. I love you.” You broke down, hanging your head. Your shoulders shook, and you felt the unsub trail a knife along your shoulder blades. 

Your head shot up as you heard a door being kicked open upstairs. You heard boots stomping and people shouting your name. The unsub panicked, holding the knife to your throat and a grimy hand over your mouth. The door slammed to the ground, and Morgan burst through, followed by Hotch and your fiancé. You locked eyes with Spencer, communicating so much in a simple gaze. I love you. Please don’t leave me. I can’t live without you. 

“Harold Robinson, FBI! Put the knife down!” Hotch yelled at the man behind you. He chuckled, staring straight at Spencer. 

“It’s you. You’re (y/n)’s fiancé.” Robinson taunted him. “I hope you’ve been watching.” 

Spencer couldn’t make any words come out of his mouth. He wouldn’t take his eyes off of yours, not even for a second. The most he could manage was to silently will the universe to let you live. 

“Robinson, I’m warning you. This doesn’t turn out well for you. Put the knife down, and we’ll talk.” Morgan said. Robinson pressed the knife into your jugular, drawing blood. You winced. 

“Watch this.” Robinson smirked and winked at Spencer. He drew the knife back, motioning to stab you through the neck. A shot rang out, followed by two more, and Harold Robinson was dead before he hit the floor. 

Spencer holstered his weapon and rushed towards you. You locked eyes with your fiancé as he frantically worked to untie you, but your eyes fluttered shut as you felt yourself fade from consciousness. 

The next hour was a blur of ambulance sirens and yelling. You drifted in and out, trying in vain to keep your eyes open. Spencer held your hand tightly the whole time, urging you to stay awake.

“(Y/N) please, look at me. Keep your eyes on me, listen to my voice, okay? You have to stay awake, you’re gonna be fine. Listen, I was thinking for our honeymoon, we can travel to different famous libraries, and we can stop at the Mineralogical and Geological Museum at Harvard you wanted to see, and-” You passed out completely, unable to fight the weight behind your eyes. 

Several hours in the operating room later, you woke up in a hospital bed, surrounded by various sleeping members of the BAU. Spencer was passed out in a chair next to you, his head slumped and his hand tightly gripping yours. Emily and JJ sat on your other side, dozing off against each other. Morgan sat against the wall, Garcia sleeping on his shoulder. Hotch stood leaning against the doorway, talking with Rossi. 

“She’s awake!” Rossi exclaimed, noticing your movement. You smiled and sat up, ignoring the glaring pain in your stomach. Spencer blinked his eyes open, and immediately perked up. 

“I thought I’d never see you again.” Spencer grinned at you, eyes brimming. You reached up to wipe a stray tear from his cheek. 

“I’ll never leave you. I promise.” You reassured him. He leaned down to kiss you gently, but passionately. You would never take your eyes off of each other again.


End file.
